crash_bandicoot_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Hasty
Hasty is the supporting protagonist of "Crash Bandicoot Adventures." Voices * Daisuke Ono (Japanese) * Robbie Daymond (English) * Arturo Mercado, Jr. (Latin American Spanish) * Masumi Mutsuda (Castilian Spanish) * Masumi Mutsuda (Catalan) * Anthony Kavanagh (French) * Anthony Kavanagh (Canadian French) * David Turba (German) * Massimiliano Manfredi (Italian) * Henrique Feist (Portuguese) * Diego Larréa (Brazilian Portuguese) * Gu Zhen Ling (Mandarin (Taiwan) Chinese) * Zhāng Lù Dí (Mandarin (Mainland) Chinese) * Lau Chiu-Man (Cantonese Chinese) * Dido (Korean) * Laus Høybye (Danish) * Ruud Drupsteen (Dutch) * Bevin Hansson (Swedish) * Felix Bergsson (Icelandic) * Jacob L. Holmboe (Norwegian) * Aphinan Thirananthakun (Thai) * Grigoriy Siyatvinda (Russian) * Maksymilian Bogumił (Polish) * Paavo Kerosuo (Finnish) * Nándor Holl (Hungarian) * Harálambos Rassiás Rómas (Greek; As Háris Rómas) * Gilad Kletter (Hebrew) * Shibab Mahmoud (Arabic) Story Descriptions Hasty is a male brown-furred, muscular moose with brown fur, a dark brown nose and mouth, beige antlers, heavy-lidded green eyes, a small beard under his chin, a brief tail, and wearing a white tanktop, a black long-sleeved aviator jacket with fluffy, white trimming and a gold zipper (Adorned with a patch on the right side of the chest), olive green cargo pants, black winter boots with fluffy, white trimming, black soles, and cream colored shoelaces, cream colored winter gloves, and a brown aviator hat with goggles resting on his forehead. Personality Episode Appearances Season 2 * Enter Derek and Diana * Eye of the Tiger * Snake Eyes * Chicken Fun * Bandicoot in Sheep Skin * Crash Boom Bang a Cow * Bet Your Own Horse * Rat Fink * Pig Stye * Monkeying Around * Komodo Dumps * Doggone It * Crouching Dragon, Hidden Tiger * Rabbit and Bandicoot Season * Elemental and Zodiac Showdown * Project Sombra * Sombra Knows * Crash's Big Break * Sombra World * Cortex Sr.'s Revenge * Sombra's True Promise to Kylie's True Wish * Cortex's Eternal Lunar Eclipse * Cortex for Mayor Season 3 * Enter the Skull Kid * Sombra Through the Night * Moon's Tear for Fear * Sombra's Inner Memories Journey Part 1 * Sombra's Inner Memories Journey Part 2 * Midnight Carnival of Doom * Swamp of the South * A Monkey's Plight * Knock on Woodfall * Climb Every North Mountain * Winter Fever * Snowhead Way Out * Way Out West in the Sea * A Pirate's Life * The Great Bay Maze * East Canyon of the Dead * Ikana Castle Catastrophe * Stone Tower of Terror * Divide and Conquer * Unite and Conquer * Fight Me to the Moon * Majora's Madness * When Worlds Collide and Freeze * Day of Goodbyes * A Date to Remember (Flashbacks only) * Spinful of Memories Season 4 * A Corona Call * Interdimensional Crisis * Walk the Dinosaur * You Got a True Friend in Me * Ice, Ice Baby * Rumble in the Jungle * Spy Thieves with Hearts of Gold * Real or Fake Gems * A Metarexmon Melee * The Ultimate Teasing Test * Tea Time * The Truth of the Metarexmon * The Big Break-Out * Army of Light * Two Fearless Friends * So Long Crash Movies * Crash Bandicoot Adventures the Movie Trivia * Hasty’s conception derives from a misconception about a character cut from the original Crash Team Racing. The aforementioned character was found as a sketch in series artist Bob Rafei’s portfolio of Crash Team Racing character designs. Rafei later stated in an interview that the character design was just a mascot idea sketched for the Trippo Airfare search engine, lumped by mistake with other CTR sketches. Despite Rafei’s image being titled “Trippo,” he was falsely named “Fasty,” and is still named as such internally in Nitro-Fueled. Beenox used this as a basis for Hasty, giving it a personality, style, and a different design. * Hasty’s leather jacket features detailed patches based on several 1982 Atari Activision videogames, Barnstorming, River Raid and Chopper Command. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Mutants